justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now (Chinese Version)/Beta Elements
Graphics * According to a Behind-the-scenes video, the song titles and authors names of the non-Chinese songs were not translated. * The game originally used a shorter and darker version of the /''2016'' Gold Move effect. jdc beta names.png|Beta menu Jdcadorationtohappiness beta gm 1.gif|Beta Gold Move effect Songs and Routines ''Adoration To Happiness *As seen in the files of the game, the routine was initially meant to be a Solo female, but the idea was scrapped and replaced by the final Duet. *In the menu icon for the updated routine, P2's mouth was open and the icon itself was a bit less blurry. Jdcadorationtohappiness 2s cover.png|Beta menu icon Jdcadorationtohappiness coach 1 big.png|Beta coach Jdcadorationtohappiness cover 2x.png|Beta cover Just Dance Vitality School - Adoration To Happiness Beta Gameplay|Beta gameplay Jdcadorationtohappiness 2s cover1.png|Beta menu icon for the updated routine Bad Girl *''Bad Girl has a non-golden version of the Gold Moves 3 and 4 pictogram in its archives. It also has different props, using an arrow on the arm (instead of a shake symbol) and another arrow indicating that the coach is moving to the left (which does not appear in the actual Gold Move pictogram). Byebye ar.png|Beta pictogram ''Bang Bang Bang *As seen in a Behind the Scenes video, P1/C1 s color scheme was slightly different, as the light blue parts of his outfit were orange and his glove was cobalt blue instead of red. Jdcbangbangbang p1 c1 beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme for P1/C1 Bar Bar Bar *''Bar Bar Bar has 3 unused Gold Moves. *When the song was first added into the game archives, the artists were simply credited as "Crayon Pop"; as of an unknown date, though, their name has been changed to "Crayon Pop (KR)". Jdcbarbarbar beta gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Jdcbarbarbar beta gm 2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Jdcbarbarbar beta gm 3.png|Beta Gold Move 3 Jdcbarbarbar beta artist name.png|Beta artists name ''Chick Chick *In the files of the game, the coach is seen as a male with a different outfit and performs some moves differently. **The same gameplay also lacked the sound effects at the beginning and the end of the routine. **This Beta gameplay was even supposed to feature differently looking pictograms and 4 Gold Moves instead of 3: the first 3 Gold Moves are the first two ones from the final version placed in different parts, while Gold Move 4 is the final move.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng7zk4S5TbM **There is also a placeholder pictogram that consists of a white square with "Picto[" written in the middle in a red font. Just Dance Vitality School - Chick Chick (Beta) - 5 Stars Chick chick gameplay.png|Beta outfit Chickchickplaceholderpictogramandbts.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Chicken running2 gh gold.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 ChickChickBetaPictogram1and2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 ChickChickBetaPictogram3and4.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 ChickChickBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Chickchick beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 chickchick beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 (it faces the right side) chickchick beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 chickchick beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 chickchick beta picto 10.png|Beta pictograms 10 and 11 chickchick beta picto 11.png|Beta pictogram 12 chickchick beta picto 12.png|Beta pictogram 13 chickchick beta picto 13.png|Beta pictogram 14 chickchick beta picto 14.png|Beta pictogram 15 chickchick beta picto 15.png|Beta pictogram 16 chickchick beta picto 16.png|Beta pictogram 17 chickchick beta picto 17.png|Beta pictogram 18 chickchick beta picto 18.png|Beta pictogram 19 chickchick beta picto 19.png|Beta pictogram 20 chickchick beta picto 20.png|Beta pictogram 21 chickchick beta picto 21.png|Beta pictogram 22 chickchick beta picto 23.png|Beta pictogram 23/Beta Gold Move 1 Chickchickgold2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Screenshot 2018-04-23-23-37-35.png|Placeholder pictogram Clown * A Beta pictogram, which shows the initial pose for the routine, can be found in the game files. First pose po.png|Beta pictogram Coolest Ethnic *In the trailer, ''Coolest Ethnic had 5 Gold Moves instead of 3: in fact, Gold Moves 1 and 2 were duplicated. *In the pictograms sprite, there are 33 beta pictograms. CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram3and4.png|Beta Pictograms 3 & 4 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram5and6.png|Beta Pictograms 5 & 6 CoolestEthnicBetaPictograms78and9.png|Beta Pictograms 7, 8, & 9 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1011and12.png|Beta Pictograms 10, 11, & 12 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1314and15.png|Beta Pictograms 13, 14, & 15 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram1617and18.png|Beta Pictograms 16, 17, & 18 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram19.png|Beta Pictogram 19 CoolestEthnic2021and22.png|Beta Pictograms 20, 21, & 22 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram23and24.png|Beta Pictograms 23 & 24 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram25.png|Beta Pictogram 25 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram26.png|Beta Pictogram 26 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram2728and29.png|Beta Pictograms 27, 28, & 29 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram30.png|Beta Pictogram 30 CoolestEthnicBetaPictogram3132and33.png|Beta Pictograms 31, 32, & 33 Ethinic3.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Ethinic1.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Ethinic5.png|Beta Gold Move 3 ''Cowboy’s Busy *A placeholder pictogram can be found in the pictograms sprite of the song. Start walking mo.png|Placeholder pictogram Eunuch Migraine *A total of ten unedited pictograms can be found in the pictograms sprite of the song. coolstep2_mo_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 1 goodbye2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 pose3_po.png|Beta Pictogram 3 rockl_mo_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 4 rockm_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 5 rockr_mo_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 6 runslow_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 7 runslowl_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 8 shakehead_ar_sh.png|Beta Pictogram 9 standup_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 10 Growl *P1's glove was initially meant to be navy blue, but it is dark purple in the final gameplay. ** This Beta element can be seen in the menu icon, the cover and the coach selection menu. *16 beta pictograms and two placeholders can be found in the files for the song. Jdcgrowl coach 1 big.png|P1's Beta glove color 1clap_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 1 2clap2_po.png|Beta Pictogram 2 2step2_mo.png|Beta Pictogram 3 breakdown_sh.png|Beta Pictogram 4 close_po.png|Beta Pictogram 5 cool_ju.png|Beta Pictogram 6 dada_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 7 dadar_mo_ar_sh.png|Beta Pictogram 8 gdeetouchhead_ar_sh.png|Beta Pictogram 10 gdeetouchhead2_ar_sh.png|Beta Pictogram 11 pose4_po.png|Beta Pictogram 12 turnaround_mo_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 13 turnaround2_mo_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 14 turnaround4_mo_ar.png|Beta Pictogram 15 yimingl mo ar sh.png|Beta Pictogram 16 yimingr_mo_ar_sh.png|Beta Pictogram 17 clap1_cl.png|Placeholder Pictogram 1 clap22_cl.png|Placeholder Pictogram 2 Hot Pot Cool *A behind-the-scenes placeholder pictogram can be found in the files. *A different-looking pictogram was used to represent Gold Move 1. *An early version of the routine can be seen in a Behind-the-scenes video: the green parts of their outfits are darker and the background contains less elements. Zhurou_po.png|Placeholder Pictogram Hotpotcool possible beta.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram Hotpot beta.png|Beta version Kung Fu Pop (Speshow) *''Kung Fu Pop (Speshow) has an unused Gold Move, a Beta pictogram for Gold Move 1 and two placeholders. ** The preview gameplay has three additional Beta pictograms. Arm up1 ar gold.png|Beta Gold Move 1 End po.png|Beta Gold Move 2 (different colors, and not counted as a Gold Move for P2) pose6_po.png|Beta pictogram for Gold Move 1 Kungfupop beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms in the preview Kungfupop beta picto litte.png|A little part of another Beta pictogram in the preview KungFuPop_Placeholder1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 KungFuPop_Placeholder2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 ''Love *A Beta Gold Move can be found in the files. Endingpose po gold.png|Beta Gold Move My Lips *''My Lips has three unused pictograms. jdcmylips beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 jdcmylips beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 jdcmylips beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 ''Summer Voice *In the pictograms sprite, there are 7 beta pictograms and one beta Gold Move. ManatsuBeta1and2.png|Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 ManatsuBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 ManatsuBeta4and5.png|Beta Pictograms 4 & 5 ManatsuBeta6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 ManatsuBeta7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 Manatsu1.png|Beta Gold Move Play *In the files for the song, an unused Gold Move and some placeholder pictograms can be seen. ** Additionally, in some of the placeholder pictograms, it can be seen that the coach originally had a slightly different color scheme, where her glasses were originally colored light blue and yellow, and her dress and shoes were originally dark purple, and she had a light blue outline. Jdcpeiplay beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 3.png|Placeholder pictogram 3 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 4.png|Placeholder pictogram 4 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 5.png|Placeholder pictogram 5 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 6.png|Placeholder pictogram 6 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 7.png|Placeholder pictogram 7 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 8.png|Placeholder pictogram 8 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 9.png|Placeholder pictogram 9 Jdcpeiplay placeholder picto 10.png|Placeholder pictogram 10 What The... *''What The... had beta color schemes for the coaches. Also, they had no outline. There were also placeholder pictograms and no lyrics. **The routine was later updated with pictograms and lyrics added. However, the beta dancers are still used and faint blue outlines were added to them. Jdcwhatthe original gameplay.png|Beta gameplay 1 Jdcwhatthe original gameplay 2.png|Beta gameplay 2 ''Youth Training Manual *''Youth Training Manual has an unused Gold Move: it is the same as Gold Move 3, but with inverted arm positions. Jdcyouthtrainingmanual beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move References Category:Beta Elements